Unreal Reality
by Hannurdock
Summary: A crossover with Real Life.
1. Parts 1-5

The A-Team: Unreal Reality  
  
Author: Georgina Ann Price AKA Hannurdock  
  
Rating: R  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I make no profit from writing these stories, I do them for fun and enjoyment. Characters owned by Stephen J Cannell.  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Part 1: A Little Shaken Up  
  
OK, so I did not see it coming.   
  
I loved the A-Team show since I was 6 years old, loved Face the most. However, I had no idea what strange adventures would befall me. In the summer of 1996 I finally discovered what the power of the mind could have in deciding fate and reality.  
  
I mean, I was British anyway. A little wayward at times, far fetched and trying to pass my Diploma with a half decent grade. So why the magic picked on me, I'll never know.  
  
Being an A-Team fan, especially now I have the Internet, is completely different. But after the events that took place in 1996, I could truly say I had an A-Team experience no-one else had had.   
  
That is what this story is about.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Driving along to University on English roads on a wet and miserable morning can be more than slightly dangerous. Not just because of the lack of visibility, and troublesome drivers who get irritated by the slightest thing. The steady traffic makes your mind drift, and if your not too careful, your eyes begin to close.  
  
That was what was happening to me, the wet miserable morning relaxed my limbs and my eyes started to close.   
  
It wasn't for a long time, but when my eyes snapped open in horror, it was too late to reverse the situation. I tried to swerve, but I banged into a car pulling out in front of me. I closed my eyes momentarily as the car skidded on the wet surface, coming to a stop a few seconds later.  
  
I laughed gratefully, knowing I had escaped. Then cursing as I saw the damage to my bumper. "Shit" I swore as I looked at the smoking engine. I failed to see the lorry pull on its breaks behind me, skidding itself on the narrow road - and crashing headlong into my car.   
  
The last thing I saw before darkness was the headlights of the lorry, the sudden realisation I didn't have a seatbelt on, the slight pain as my head bumped the steering wheel with crushing force ......  
  
When I awoke, I saw the familiar scene of a typical hospital around me. Nurses tending to patients, even a stuffed dog in one of the windows.  
  
"Any landing you can walk away from" I murmured, naturally thinking of Murdock at this point.  
  
One of the nurses hurried to my side as I tried to lift myself out of the bed. "Easy now" she said. "You've had a nasty blow to the head. Were you mugged?"  
  
Being British, I noticed the American accent immediately. "No, wasn't mugged. I was in a car crash"  
  
"Really?" The nurse said, in a tone that implied she was not convinced. "We found you sprawled on the ground outside the hospital. We figured you'd been mugged".  
  
"No, I'll be alright though" I sat up to convince her I was OK. She shook her head, and then continued with her other patients, occasionally looking at me. I looked at a hospital identity band around my wrist. Jane Doe, admitted 10/07/1985.  
  
1985? Were they kidding? Maybe they'd got the numbers wrong. I chuckled slightly, well they would have a nice surprise when they'd find I'd been in hospital for 15 years. I wondered myself whether to change it to 1996 myself with a blue biro I'd discovered. But then the nurse returned.  
  
"Your British aren't you?" She said. "Yes ..." I replied, wondering where this was leading. This was all very odd. "By the way, the date on my name band is wrong"  
  
"Really, let me check it" The nurse looked at the name band, then back at me with a strange expression on her face.  
  
"The dates fine, are you OK?" She asked me worriedly.  
  
I paled suddenly, and felt violently sick. I looked at the name band, then back at the nurse. Questioning her eyes for humour which didn't come.  
  
She left me for a moment, and I struggled to get out of the bed. A slight throbbing from my head was the only discomfort I felt as I struggled to put on some jeans and a t-shirt on the cabinet to my left, and then made a run for it, down the corridor and out of the door.  
  
The sun hit my eyes like a bullet, hurting my head even more as I ran down the road as far as I could, turned a corner and stopped, panting heavily. What the hell was going on, I wondered. I looked at the name band again, still unsure. It still said 1985. I looked at a newspaper, thrown carelessly on the ground. The date was 1985. The greatest shock was seeing all American news splashed across the entire paper. I felt close to collapse.  
  
"This has to be a dream" I wondered, feeling more nauseous by the second.   
  
When I looked up, I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw Dirk Benedict walking along the street, with a pretty girl by his side. He looked at me, raising an eyebrow slightly (he must have seen me pick up the paper from the floor) and continued on, talking to the girl.  
  
"Oh my god!" I cried. "Dirk Benedict! Can I have your autograph, my god, your looking like you've just stepped out of The A-Team!"  
  
Dirk Benedict turned sharply, and stared at me. This was wrong, I could sense the whole situation was wrong. He looked too young, too much like he'd just completed Battlestar Galactica.   
  
"The A-Team?" Benedict asked me, leaving the woman behind. I was secretly pleased he had left her to come and talk to me. I felt like a complete idiot for picking up a newspaper from the ground.  
  
I felt uneasy with him staring at me this way, the pain of my head was becoming much worse. "Yeah, you know, The A-Team. You know, you should run for the part of Face in the movie. You don't look a day older than when you did the series."  
  
Benedict's expression looked confused for a moment, then he looked around himself. He breathed a sigh of relief. Then he turned to me, and put his hands on my shoulders. He had seen the bump on my head obviously.  
  
"Are you OK?" He asked me gently. The charm he possessed was soothing me, drawing me out of myself. "How do you know of the A-Team?"  
  
The lady he was with was becoming restless. "Temp, are you comin'"  
  
Benedict ignored her totally. He had those stunning eyes fixed on me, but I was becoming completely confused. "What do you mean, how do I know of the A-Team? I've been a fan of it since I was six"  
  
I was becoming very uncomfortable in the sunny heat, and felt myself collapse, falling against Benedict.  
  
"Sorry, Dirk" I whispered, not wishing to be a burden.  
  
"Not a problem." Benedict said, placing me on the ground, and calling to the woman.  
  
"Would you quickly go to the hospital and get an ambulance here" Benedict asked her.  
  
"You think I'm running to the hospital dressed in designer clothes, Temp? You gotta be kiddin'" The lady complained.  
  
"Just go, please Carol" Benedict asked, trying to remain calm as I was drifting in and out of consciousness.  
  
"How did you get that bruise on your forehead?" Benedict asked as Carol disappeared around the corner to the hospital.  
  
"Car accident" I replied, trying to keep awake. "Thought it was going to be a bad one. I lost consciousness and then found myself in what should be an A-Team rerun"  
  
I saw vaguely Benedict shake his head, a look of worry on his face. "Your crazy, you know that? What's all this about an 'A-Team Rerun'? I don't know what you mean"  
  
"Dirk, your confusing me" I said, hearing the sounds of an ambulance closing in on me.  
  
"Please, don't call me Dirk" Benedict asked, in a hushed voice "Either Templeton Peck or Face will do." Benedict winked at me.  
  
I looked at him uncomprehendingly before I was hauled into the ambulance and driven back to where I had run from.  
  
  
  
Part 2: The Anonymous Doctor  
  
  
When I next awoke, I found myself back in bed with the worried nurse frowning at me. She didn't seem to be angry, rather relieved at having me back. She explained I had slept for ten hours straight.  
  
"No wonder I'm a mass of aches and pains" I grumbled, looking up at the sudden arrival of a doctor.  
  
My eyes almost popped out of my head! For I swear I saw George Peppard standing there under false nose and hair. I began to cry, fearing the apparition. George came towards me and sat by my side, sending me into near hysterics. I truly thought I was seeing a ghost.  
  
"Please, stay away" I sobbed.  
  
Benedict came running into the cubicle, he looked a little worn out but he smiled at me gently. Then questioning my sudden tears, turned to Peppard.  
  
"What did you say to her, Hannibal?" Benedict asked.  
  
Peppard shook his head, trying to calm me. "Maybe you'd better do it Face"  
  
My head became completely confused. "I must be going insane. Face, Hannibal .... have I lost touch with reality totally?"  
  
Face shook his head. "Look we know someone who can help determine that. But you gotta calm down, honey. Its no good being hysterical."  
  
"If your taking me to see someone called Murdock, its no good. It'll only make me feel more insane" I sobbed. Face took me in his arms. I couldn't help but relax when I felt his arms around me, and I closed my eyes and listened to his steady heartbeat.  
  
"Look, this guy has had his share of insanity. He'll be able to help" Face promised. I looked at him, at Face. He wasn't Benedict. And the cigar smoking guy looking pissed off in the corner wasn't Peppard. He was Hannibal. OK, take a deep breath here and try to get a hold of the situation.  
  
I looked up at Face, wishing he'd kiss me suddenly, and smiled. "I guess I could go along with it, if you think Murdock could help ..."  
  
Face looked pleased with the breakthrough and Hannibal turned and faced me, surprised. "OK, lets get moving then. Before any MPs show up" Hannibal said, removing his false nose and hair, annoyed they hadn't worked as a disguise.  
  
I was about to get up when Face scooped me into his arms, smiling romantically as if he were carrying me over the threshold on the night of our wedding. I had to give a slight laugh. Why did Face have to look so damn handsome all the time? I couldn't help but find myself falling for him more and more.  
  
As Face loaded me into the van I felt like I was in a dream. Hannibal sat up front by BA, whilst Face held me securely in the back. I heard vaguely Hannibal talking with BA.  
  
"Aint gonna go get that foo'" BA swore.  
  
I looked up at Face with a slight smile. "BA's talking about Murdock, isn't it?"  
  
Face smiled, a rich reassuring smile that made me shiver with delight. "Maybe."  
  
"Or he could just be talkin' about Billy, the invisible dog" I said.  
  
Three pairs of eyes turned sharply, and locked onto mine.   
  
"How'd you know that?" Hannibal asked.  
  
"Foo' aint got no dog" BA said angrily, as he started the van.  
  
I shrugged, and then cuddled closer to Face, wondering if Face would ever like me over Carol, the luxurious blonde I had seen turning the corner towards the hospital. However, when I looked up into his eyes, it was only my reflection staring back at me.  
  
  
  
Part 3: Introducing Howlin' Mad Murdock  
  
  
"We're getting close, Face can you dress her in something a little less suspicious? I mean a hospital gown will get the nurses attention" Hannibal asked.  
  
Face beamed at me. "Of course" he said.  
  
Lifting the robe over my head, I found myself naked next to him. A sudden thrill of excitement made the hair stand up all over my neck as I shivered in delight. Face just smiled knowingly and ran his fingers along my body before clothing me. I felt annoyed to be getting dressed whilst feeling so passionate, but Face just gave me a reassuring smile as if to say "I'm not finished with you yet".  
  
BA drew up to the VA and hid the van around the corner, in case of any heat in the area. My head was still hurting a little from the bump, but I felt grateful to be out of the van and in fresh air. Face took my hand and led me inside the front of the VA.  
  
"Here to see Mr HM Murdock" Face said.  
  
The nurse frowned. "Are you visiting, or wanting a kidney for General Boiler, Face?"  
  
"Visiting only" Face said with a wink.   
  
Face led me down the corridor, BA and Hannibal following closely behind us. It was not such a morbid place as I had expected, their were paintings on the walls, people were talking happily to each other. Then we stopped at Murdock's door, and I saw him through the glass, playing happily a computer game which wasn't switched on.  
  
Face walked in, unnanounced and Murdock looked over at us, frowning when he saw me holding hands with Face.  
  
"Hey, Faceyman. Hows the bowel infection?" Murdock asked.  
  
Face looked despairingly at the mad man in front of him, then shook his head. "I don't have a bowel infection, Murdock".  
  
Hannibal and BA entered the room.   
  
"Hey, Kid, hows things?" Hannibal asked.  
  
Murdock shook his head. "Ah, you know. So-so"  
  
"We need your help Murdock." Hannibal said, coming straight to the point. "This girl seems to know a lot about us all - but we can't make our minds up if she's ..... well you know....."  
  
"Crazy?" Murdock supplied, looking at me with a loopy grin.  
  
"I was trying to put that more subtely" Hannibal said, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Its OK." I said, shaking my head, smiling at Murdock.  
  
"Leave her alone with the Master for a moment, I'll decide" Murdock said, taking my hand, and looking into my eyes.  
  
Hannibal, BA and Face discretly left the room.  
  
"Ok, baby." Murdock began. He held up a card with a splodge of paint on it. "What's this?"  
  
I giggled furiously, thinking of the ink blots on the episode 'Waiting for Insane Wayne.'   
  
I looked at the image, trying to think of a suitable reply. "Uh, a side salad"  
  
Murdock looked bemused for a moment. "What about this one?"  
  
Again I tried to decipher the image. "Flame grilled burger and fries"  
  
"Okay ..... how about ... this one!" Murdock asked.  
  
"Um, double chocolate fudge cake with whipped cream."  
  
"Its funny how everything you see is associated with food." Murdock commented.  
  
"Could also be that I'm starving." I said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Okay, lets try a different approach." Murdock jumped up excitedly, and stood in front of me, as if he were interrogating me.  
  
"What's your name, city and dimension you come from?" Murdock asked.  
  
I shook my head, laughing. "My name is ....."  
  
Suddenly the door swung open, and Hannibal crept in looking concerned.  
  
"Caught some MPs eyeing up the van earlier on. Might be on our trail. You comin' Capt'n?" Hannibal asked.  
  
Murdock saluted, grabbed my hand and the three of us hurried down the corridor, towards BA and Face.  
  
"Well, is she as nutty as you?" BA growled.  
  
Murdock shook his head. "I get the feeling she aint nutty at all".  
  
BA growled again, shook his head - and we made our way to the van stealthily. The sounds behind us alerted us to prescence of the MPs in the hospital, but soon we were away, BA behind the wheel. Face was just staring at me distantly.  
  
  
  
Part 4: A Cabin In The Woods  
  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked excitedly.   
  
"To a nice little place called Crystal Lake. Its very scenic, and I'm hoping the fresh air will clear some of the mystery that surrounds you." Hannibal explained.  
  
I shrugged, feeling more excitable, sitting between Face and Murdock. Face had an arm casually slung around my shoulders, and I rested my head against his chest.   
  
Murdock smiled at me, and fluttered his eyes elegantly when I looked at him, and this made me laugh - further relaxing me.  
  
After a three hour drive, which I confess I slept mostly through the journey, we arrived at Crystal Lake, and I yawned and stretched.   
  
"Want to go fishing?" Murdock asked me.  
  
I grinned at him. "No thanks. You keep your tackle to yourself."  
  
"Hey!" Face said, with sarcasm. "Enough about Murdock's tackle."  
  
Hannibal shrugged. "Face, make her comfortable inside. BA, check the perimeter of this place, maybe put a few trip wires. Murdock, we'll get lunch" Hannibal grabbed a fishing rod, and took off with Murdock, as Face led me inside the cabin.  
  
"This is a cool place" I said, looking around at the meek yet beautiful wooden cabin, fireplace in the wall, leather chairs and television set facing each other. I looked over at Face who was observing me from the couch.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked worridly, afraid there was something wrong.  
  
"Come here ...." Face said, holding out his arms to me.  
  
I smiled and drew closer to him, smiling when I saw the lust in his eyes. As I reached him, he pulled me down beside him.  
  
"You are one mysterious lady" Face mumbled, his lips seeking my own. Desire shot through my veins like adrenalin and I passionately responded, opening my mouth, allowing his tongue to explore my mouth, and Face being VERY experienced touched my body gently, consuming all my thoughts with visions of him and I together.  
  
"What's the bedroom like here?" I asked ugently.  
  
Face pulled away and smiled at me. "There are three rooms, but not just yet baby. Hannibal will be coming through that door with a fish the size of Rhode Island any moment now. It wouldn't look very good if we were coming too." He put his finger on my lips.  
  
"Might put the others off lunch" I agreed.  
  
"Either that or I get a black eye" Face laughed.  
  
"Think I'll wait, for now." In truth, all I wanted was for Face to sweep me into his arms, and take me upstairs.  
  
Face noticed the unfed desire in the expression on my face and embraced me closely. "I want you to tell me, what was your greatest dream of making love to me. I mean, what would your dream sex be like?"  
  
I blushed deeply at his unabashed openness. "Erm, well ....... being swept into your arms and taken upstairs."  
  
"No" Face explained patiently. "What would your dream sex be like with me?"  
  
I felt my breath leave me in rugged short breaths. "Hot, passionate and wild. I like the idea of you taking control."  
  
Face nodded, understandingly. "My dream sex with you would be spontaneous, like outside walking by the lake. It would be gentle and relaxed. And lots of it too"  
  
I couldn't believe how open he was being with me, and I pretended to understand, not wishing to seem like a novice.   
  
Face continued, almost dreamingly, whispering into my ear. "Yes, undo the buttons on your blouse one by one, peel off your clothes item by item, until you are naked in front of me. I would lay you down, very gently and kiss every part of your body, discover everything so intimately you would never want me to stop."  
  
I groaned loudly, feeling myself warm and tingling all over at the thought of his vision. Or maybe it was his soft cooing voice in my ear that served as the greatest afrodisiac. I was hot, I wanted him and he knew it.  
  
Suddenly Hannibal came through the front door, with a fish double the size I had ever seen in my city life, and Murdock followed talking rapidly to BA. Hannibal noted my flushed cheeks, and looked at Face distrustingly.  
  
"I trust you two behaved while we were gone?" Hannibal asked.  
  
Face displayed a broad grin, and I giggled furiously. "Oh come on, Hannibal. I can control myself, nothing to worry about."  
  
Hannibal looked unsure, but decided to let the subject drop. Taking his catch into the kitchen, Hannibal and Murdock started preparing the food, while BA switched on the television set to catch the latest report on his favourite football team - The Red Skins.  
  
  
  
Part 5: Will it be Tonight?  
  
  
After a lunch expertly prepared by Hannibal, Face and myself walked outside the cabin hand in hand. I looked into his eyes, and he looked into mine as we walked further into the night together. He had forsaken wearing a shirt, and walked half dressed, half naked, his upper body clothed only by the moonlight.  
  
"We're getting further away from the cabin" I said, a slight tremor in my voice, I was unsure of directions and was bound to get myself lost if I should lose Face.  
  
"That's ok, it's a warm night." Face explained, and stopped suddenly in a slight clearing.  
  
"What is it?" I asked urgently, feeling the fear overwhelm me. Face turned to me and kissed me full on the lips, drawing me into a close embrace.  
  
I kissed back and felt his fingers touch my blouse, undoing each button agonizingly slowly. I moaned with delight as the blouse slipped off my shoulders and face began to lick and suck at my neck.   
  
Face lifted me into his arms, and knelt onto the ground, laying me down gently. He bunched the blouse together and rested my head upon it. I gazed up at him, the way his body caught the moonlight was perfect, his body was perfect, his face was perfect, the moment was perfect. Everything was the typical planning of Face.  
  
Looking at my jeans in the most fastidious manner, as if they didn't belong in his plan, Face began to pick at the buttons and then undid the zip slowly, watching my breathing quicken and slow with every touch, every movement.  
  
I wriggled out of the jeans, so my legs and thighs were exposed to him, and he ran his fingers along them, touching my toes and bringing them to his mouth to kiss. I giggled, this was so amazing, this gentle loving that Face was giving to me.  
  
Face pulled playfully with my knickers, moving them down really slowly, watching my chest rise and fall, and my breasts swell with every touch. He smiled in delight.  
  
"What?" I asked, but Face put his finger to my lips.  
  
"Shhhhh. Don't spoil the moment. Its too good".  
  
I shut up, opting to allow Face to continue his silent worship of my body. I rolled over onto my stomach and felt Face caress my back with the tips of his fingers. Then I felt my bra strap loosen and fall, and Face turned me, watching the blush come into my cheeks as I felt his penis against my vagina, waiting almost as if to be allowed inside me.  
  
I grasped his shoulders suddenly, pulling him down to me for a kiss, and I felt him penetrate me and I gasped loudly. Face kissed me urgently, and I felt him thrust into me. The initial feeling of discomfort turned into a wild clamorous union as we thrusted against each other, the heat of our bodies rising and uniting in a single thought. As I orgasmed I called out to him and felt him shudder against me, a sigh escaped his lips and hit my shoulder like a gentle wind. I sighed too.  
  
He rolled off me, and sat up, pulling my head into his lap. I smiled and looked up into his intelligent eyes. I saw the man behind Face before he did, and Face tried to react, but it was simply too late. A vicious backhand caught Face off guard and as he toppled and fell, a gun shot was heard.  
  
I screamed loudly enough for the cabin to hear, but was masked and gagged and led naked and fighting away.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ....  
  
  



	2. Parts 6-10

The A-Team: Unreal Reality  
  
Author: Georgina Ann Price AKA Hannurdock  
  
Rating: R  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I make no profit from writing these stories, I do them for fun and enjoyment. Characters owned by Stephen J Cannell.  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Part 6: The Masked Men  
  
I trembled as fire erupted through my body. The bullet had hit me full in the shoulder, and I winced in pain as Face held me securely upright.  
  
We were walking through the woods, two of the masked men led the way, and two with guns kept a close eye on us from behind us. We had been allowed a little dignity and the men had tossed some black robes over to us.  
  
Face looked at them with strange calm as he proceeded to tear a section of the robe and use that to bind my wound. We walked in silence, not daring to say a word. A strange reassuring feeling crept over me as Face put his arm protectively around me.  
  
At long last the journey ended with a remote cabin in the woods, far from the team's cabin and we entered and Face immediately sat my trembling form down on a comfortable chair.  
  
"What is the meaning of all this?" Face said at last, turning his attention to the masked men.  
  
"Lieutenant Tempelton Faceman Peck" One of the men said in a low and malicious voice.  
  
"Yes? What do you want of us" Face asked, his voice displaying no emotion.  
  
"I see you fuck everything in a skirt still".  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" Face asked, the tone of his voice rising.   
  
The masked man whom I assumed was the leader stepped forward and took off his mask. Face gasped.  
  
"Recognise me now, Lieutenant?" The man asked.  
  
"Who is he?" I asked weakly.  
  
"An old enemy. Thought I was fucking his daughter" Face said angrily.  
  
"Were you?" I asked.  
  
Face shook his head "We were just good friends, but General Everington here thought we were having an affair".  
  
"Oh" I said weakly, my head rolling back. I could hardly focus on the man before me, but his features were contorted in anger.  
  
"You made my daughter a laughing stock, Lieutenant. Now you have to pay the price" Everington said, raising his gun.  
  
"Let the girl go" Face said softly "She has nothing to do with this".  
  
"Very well, Lieutenant" Everington signalled for some of his men to take me and they threw me roughly outside, closing the door behind them as they re-entered the cabin. I stumbled away, hearing the General's word's echo behind me. "Besides, she'll never make it back. her wound will eventually make her pass out. My guess is she'll be dead before morning".  
  
My vision was blurring, and a horrific understanding dawned upon me. Everington was right. I'd be dead before morning.  
  
  
  
Part 7: Survival  
  
I stumbled through the trees and bushes, my feet severly damaged from the sticks and small branches I slipped upon constantly.  
  
I shouted to Hannibal as my vision was darkening, but received no answer back except for the swaying limbs of the trees towering ominously above me.  
  
I finally stumbled on a twig and fell roughly to the ground. Before darkness descended over me, I felt two very strong arms lift me from the ground and saw the faint glitter of gold before I was unconscious.  
  
****  
  
There was no pain.  
  
Only darkness. Complete darkness. It seemed I had never existed on earth, that I had never been born. I felt connected to this darkness, a part of it.   
  
As it started to lift, I began to feel the intense pain of my wound. Some light caught my eye and I struggled to see it clearly. A few shadows caught my eye, and I began to hear faint talking from hushed voices.  
  
"Welcome back ...."  
  
I focused on the figure above me, and with relief I recognised the worried features of Hannibal.  
  
"Hmmmm ..." I mumbled, feeling the pain in my feet and wound intensify with every second. To be quite honest, I much preferred the darkness to this.  
  
"You were lucky I was on watch" BA said gently, taking a strand of my hair and tucking it behind my head. "You wouldave been dead for sure if I hadn't found you".  
  
"Face ....?" I asked weakly, straining to focus on BA.  
  
"He weren't with you. What happened?" BA asked.  
  
"We were attacked by some masked men" I explained quickly. "I was shot in the shoulder. They took Face and I to a cabin in the woods, where they said they were going to kill Face".  
  
"Do you know where this cabin is?" Hannibal asked gently.  
  
"No, I ... I can't remember. It was quite far from here. Some guy called ....Everington ... he was the leader".  
  
"Hmmmm" Hannibal chewed his cigar, thinking. "Everington. He was a General that blamed Face for sleeping with his daughter".  
  
"Wasn't the girl pregnant?" Murdock asked.  
  
"Yes, but Face told me he wasn't the father, that he had never slept with her. She was dating some doctor from Michigan, Face believed he was the father. But she committed suicide two days later and it was never established who was the father". Hannibal said.  
  
"Everington blamed Face for the suicide" Murdock continued from Hannibal "He thought his daughter dishonoured and Face was to blame".  
  
Hannibal nodded. "If it is Everington, then I think we should start looking now, before its too late".  
  
BA and Murdock rose, and collected their weapons.  
  
Hannibal turned to me "I'd ask you to come along, but you are injured and its best you stay here till we return. I've took the bullet out, and if you just try and rest we'll get Face back before you wake up".  
  
I mumbled something incoherant and closed my eyes. I felt Hannibal's hand close around my own, before darkness descended upon me once more.  
  
****  
  
"Is she awake yet?"  
  
"I don't know Face, its quite bad. She's feverish".  
  
"I can't believe this happened. Just when I was falling in love with her ...."  
  
"Shh, Muchacho. She might be able to hear you".  
  
"If she dies ... it'll be my fault, Murdock".  
  
"No, Lieutenant. Its not your fault. Everington is going to be put away for a long time, the police will see to that. Just take it easy. She'll be fine".  
  
"Are you sure, Hannibal?"  
  
" .... I'm not sure, Face. I'm not going to lie to you. This is very bad. She's hurting a lot, she has an infection. But she's strong. And she knows you love her. If she can, she'll make it".  
  
"God, Hannibal. I couldn't handle it if she died".  
  
"You have to be strong, kid. Strong for her as well as for yourself".  
  
"I know. Jesus! Why'd this have to happen? Why?"  
  
"Life is a bitch at times. And the innocents always get hurt. I don't know why, but its true".  
  
"I love her so much".  
  
"I must say, I kinda like her a lot myself".  
  
"Me too, muchacho".  
  
"Yeah, man. If she dies, I'm goin' back to Everington and I'll knock him sittin'".  
  
"BA, calm down ....".  
  
"I will not calm down, man. That foo' gonna pay for this!"  
  
"He will, BA. Trust me, he will".  
  
"Hannibal ..... there's a problem ... I can't find a pulse ....".  
  
"Damn! Can you hear me, kiddo? Come on, wake up .... shit! Face, CPR .... BA ... Murdock .... get over here .... RIGHT NOW!!!!"  
  
......... Silence. Golden darkness. No pain. No fear. Just connected to nothing. I can't hear the voices anymore. Can't hear Face. Face .....   
  
****  
  
Part 8: Realisation  
  
"I think she's come through ....."  
  
"Her blood pressure and heartbeat are stabalising".  
  
"We have to try and get her conscious".  
  
"Hey, kiddo? Can you hear me. That's it ... open your eyes".  
  
"Hmmmmmm, where's Face?" I ask, trying to concentrate on the figures above me.  
  
"Face? Was she alone in the accident?".  
  
"Yes doctor. She was alone in the car".  
  
"Try and get a line on this person she's talking about. Bring him here".  
  
"Yes doctor, I'll check her purse".  
  
I concentrated very hard on the blurred figure above me. My vision was sharpening, and I suddenly realised I was in a hospital bed, and staring at a doctor.   
  
"Where's Face???" I asked, trying to sit up.  
  
"Easy ... you've been in a severe car accident. We almost lost you back there, kiddo". The doctor said, easing me back into the soft bed.  
  
"Car accident? Where's Face!!! Is he okay?" I asked, trying to look about myself.  
  
"There was no-one else in the car with you. We're trying to contact someone for you. Can you tell me where Face lives and I'll have the nurse call him immediately".  
  
"Hmmm, a cabin in the woods. Where Murdock is. And Hannibal. And BA ...".  
  
"That's the A-Team isn't it?" One nurse asked me gently. "I'm sorry, you probably had a little dream about them".  
  
"No ...." I struggled to sit up again. "It was real! I was there....".  
  
"Stay where you are. I'll be right back" The doctor left the little ward and I looked out of the window. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I had no desire to be back here, I wanted to be with Face.  
  
I cried aloud as I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness once again.  
  
It was over. It had never been real.   
  
The A-Team wasn't real.  
  
It had all been a dream.  
  
  
  
Part 9: Getting back to things  
  
Four months later, I was back on the road.  
  
I was afraid, but I was willing to start again - I missed my car, and I missed driving terribly.  
  
I parked near my house, carrying three shopping bags with me and walked into my house, throwing my coat into the corner of the room and sitting at my computer instantly.  
  
It was the first time I had been on the Internet since my accident - and I was eager to get back into my sites, and was anxious to talk to members of the Virtual Asylum group again.  
  
I listened to the familiar dialing tone, as the computer connected to the internet. I opened my Netscape browser and immediately noticed my bookmarks were different.  
  
That was impossible, surely? No-one had been on my computer since my accident.  
  
I tried to find my bookmark for the VA, but it wasn't there. I did a search on Egroups. Still no VA. I entered the website address, still no joy.  
  
I began to get very concerned. What the hell was going on? After an hour of searching with fruitless results I decided to do a general search on Infoseek for A-Team.  
  
The process was quite slow, and it seemed to take forever. Finally the first ten search results came up. I read the headings and suddenly smiled in amazement.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Search results: A-Team. 1-10 of 218374. Next Page.  
  
1. Newsfile. Clipping Number 2393. A-Team escapes from Fort Bragg.   
2. Newsfile. Clipping Number 2946. A-Team rescues tenant from criminal developer!  
3. Newsfile. Clipping Number 2385. A-Team escapes again! City chase exclusive!  
4. Interview with Colonel Roderick Decker. Copyright, Time.  
5. Who are the A-Team? Hekler tries to take a little of the mystery away from the modern day Robin Hood's.  
6. Fugitives. Issue Number 291. A-Team - Friend or Foe? Innocent or Guilty?  
7. Fugitives. Issue Number 402. A-Team Exclusive. Trial coverage.  
8. Fugitives. Issue Number 648. A-Team Exclusive. Success for The A-Team  
9. Destiny's News. Issue Number 095. A-Team, Has the Leopard changed its Spots? Wild West Show attacked by Team!  
10.A-Team - An exlusive interview. Reported by Amy Amanda Allen.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
  
What happened? I don't know.  
  
Was I given the opportunity to be with the team. Of that, I'm sure.  
  
And into this world I have been flung, with all my knowledge of the team. Of that, I'm grateful.  
  
I died in two world's, and have been given this gift of being a part of a world I had not ever dared to think I would be a part of.  
  
I was going to ensure this gift would not go to waste.   
  
  
  
Part 10:  
  
A few months later, I was standing in a laundry watching a little chinese guy going about his business. I smiled as I recognised Hannibal under the disguise.  
  
"Can I help you?" Lee asked, walking over to me with a slight limp.  
  
"Sure you can .... Hannibal" I said grinning brightly.  
  
Lee drew back, astonished for an instant and then smiled "You've got good eyes, kiddo. How'd you know it was me?".  
  
I shrugged "Nothing to it really. I just guessed".  
  
"And you are .....?" Hannibal asked, taking off his Mr Lee moustach and fake nose.  
  
"A friend" I said. My grin was infectious. Even Hannibal started to smile.  
  
"Do you work for the military?" Hannibal asked seriously.  
  
I shook my head "I wanted to meet you guys, that's all. I'm a huge fan".  
  
Hannibal laughed in surprise, and shook my hand. "Is that so? I didn't think we had fans!"  
  
"Well, I'm standing here. I love you guys" I laughed.  
  
Hannibal drew a small walkie-talkie to his lips and said "Come in BA, Face, Murdock ... she's okay".  
  
I took a sharp breath at Face's name. I heard the sound of footsteps behind me, and turned slowly to face the man I was in love with.  
  
Peck smiled at me, then he looked slighty confused "Have we met somewhere before?".  
  
Hannibal laughed. "Peck usually thinks of better lines when he meets women".  
  
I smiled at Peck "You know something, I reckon we have met somewhere before".  
  
Face smiled gently, and kissed my hand. "I have the strangest feeling about you. I feel like I've known you for a while now".  
  
I smiled broadly "I feel as if I've known you forever, Facey".  
  
"Hey, you two" Hannibal said, feeling a little left out "Would you like to have a coffee with us, kiddo".  
  
I smiled and nodded, winking at BA and smiling as Murdock held out his hand to me.   
  
Together we walked down to Maurice's Coffeeshop, and it was the beginning of the most remarkable friendship.  
  
THE END.  
  
  



End file.
